survival_plusfandomcom-20200214-history
A Hitchhikers Guide to the ARK
The SurvivalPlus In-Game Guide. Every player spawns with this item. Use to open the UI. Currently covers the following topics: Introduction Welcometh Survivor! If't be true thou art reading these lines thee has't madeth it - thee arrived at the ark! Prepareth yourself though, for this is a world full of unknown dangers. Followeth the counsel in this booketh and thee shall survive. At first, spendeth a dram timeth and readeth through these pages. After yond gather some resources, cautel weapons and hunteth for meat, for berries shall not sustain thee for very longeth. Once thy belly is filled once again, behold for other survivors or findeth thy owneth shelter. Maketh sure to readeth the "The Hort of Wisdom" chapter to expandeth thy knowledge. Meals and Nutrition Unlike ARK, Survival Plus keeps track of more than just hunger on thirst - players need to keep 5 types of nutrients balanced: Vitamins, Minerals, Fats, Carbohydrates and Proteins. You slowly use nutrients as you get hungrier, and each piece of food restores some nutrients. It is important to note that eating raw ingredients, or even processed ingredients like cooked meat on their own is not very efficient. To allow your body to get the most out of a piece of food make sure to cook a meal - in the early days that can be a simple meal (1 waterskin, 2 cooked meat, 10 berries, 1 egg, 2 salt) but later you should cook stews and soups using farmer's produce. If you neglect your nutrition you may find yourself feeling uneasy (shown by the first letter of the nutrient with a yellow down arrow on it) and soon after falling sick (Again the first letter, this time with a red down arrow). If you get a red debuff from a lack of nutrients it will temporarily weaken some of your stats. Salt There are two ways to get salt: You can set up a clay storage pot, add water skins and let them sit in there until dry. After roughly 4 minutes they will each convert to 15 salt. Later on you can set up a water barrel. These can be manually filled, or will fill over time from sea spray and rain water. Once filled with salty water they will slowly dry out and leave behind salt. Gold and Silver Once you proved your worth by surviving on the island until you reach level ten you will receive your inheritance. This consists of coins of silver and gold which you can use to purchase goods or lodging from other survivors. During your stay on the ARK you should strive to gain as much wealth as you can - not only do you need this to trade with other players, but also to hire workers and pay tribute to the gods. You can earn more coins by selling goods in trade stalls or by searching for supply camps and explorer notes. Metallurgy SurvivalPlus takes a different approach to metalworking than vanilla ARK. The following pages contain a collection of tips and tricks to successfully find and use metal. Copper Getting copper is a multi-step process. First, find a region with Titanomyrma and keep an eye out for large titanomyrma mounds. From looting these you will get "Titanomyrma Mound Chunks" which you can further process in the mortar and pestle. The next step is to sieve the resulting pieces to extract the traces of copper in them. To do this you have to craft the engram "Copper Dust" that you can find in your player inventory. Note that you can only craft this engram if you are standing in water with a sieve in your inventory.The last step is to smelt the copper dust with an ingot mold and fuel in the primitive forge. Hammer Head To craft a hammerhead you first need to create a hammer head mold. Put this mold in the primitive forge, add sturdy ingots (more information on the next page), add fuel and then light the forge. Sturdy Ingots A common topic of confusion. Sturdy ingots are all ingots that are as hard as bronze or harder. That means in place of sturdy ingots you can use bronze, iron, and steel. To craft bronze ingots - the earliers source of sturdy ingots - you have to mix copper dust and tin ore, or copper ingots and tin ingots with 3 parts copper and 1 part tin in the primitive forge and smelt with an ingot mold. Wild Creatures As you will notice there are many dangerous animals on this island. Tread with care! Some of these can take a liking to you and help you in your struggles, but others will hunt you down without mercy. Mammals can often be tamed by feeding them their favorite foods, but dinos, for the most part, can only be tamed by finding and hatching their eggs, so keep an eye out for nests! The Hort of Wisdom There are a few websites you should definitely take a look at to stay alive in SurvivalPlus! If you find any bugs or want to give us some feedback, use this form: https://survival-plus.co/Feedback To visit the actual hort of wisdom visit our wiki: https://wiki.survival-plus.co For further questions or to meet the developers join our discord: https://discord.gg/mNKmDaV Category:Primitive Tier Category:Guides